fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Adventure (UUM)
Mario Kart Adventure is a racing game for the Nintendo Switch, and the ninth main installment in the Mario Kart series. It is the second Mario Kart game for the Nintendo Switch, after Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Unlike the previous games, Mario Kart Adventure actually has a story. Gameplay The gameplay maintains traditional elements of previous Mario Kart games. Players pick a character of five weight classes, and drive vehichles of varying stats, strengths, and weaknesses around an obstacle-like racetrack, in an attempt to finish first of the sixteen racers. The gliding, underwater, and anti-gravity sections from Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8 return, and vehicle customization returns as well. Coins are found across tracks, and a maximum of 99 can be held. With the exception of Adventure Mode, the biggest addition to Mario Kart Adventure is the fact that the player can now choose what other characters are racing, as well as their kart customization. Story Characters Starter 200px-Mario Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Mario (Medium) 150px-Luigi Artwork (alt) - Super Mario 3D World.png|Luigi (Medium) Peach SSB3M.png|Peach (Light) 347px-YoshiSSB4.Wii U.png|Yoshi (Light) NSMBWiiUBowser.png|Bowser (Heavy) Toad3DLand.png|Toad (Feather) DonkeyKongRetro.png|Donkey Kong (Cruiser) 507px-MP8Wario.png|Wario (Heavy) 240px-DaisyMP8Official.png|Daisy (Light) WaluigiMP9.png|Waluigi (Cruiser) Rosalina SSB3M.png|Rosalina (Cruiser) 468px-Bowserjr MP9.png|Bowser Jr. (Light) 401px-Toadette111.png|Toadette (Feather) Babymariobaseball.png|Baby Mario (Feather) 123px-BabyLuigibeinghimself.png|Baby Luigi (Feather) 339px-Babypeachsimple.png|Baby Peach (Feather) 20140219162407!Koopa SM3DL.png|Koopa Troopa (Feather) 215px-Shyguy MP9.png|Shy Guy (Feather) Birdo (Mario Party 9).png|Birdo (Light) 364px-Kamek-212x283.png|Kamek* (Medium) Diddy Kong DKC-MOTA!.png|Diddy Kong (Light) NabbitNSMBU.png|Nabbit* (Light) Goomba_NSMBU.png|Goomba* (Feather) 250px-MP8 DryBones.png|Dry Bones (Feather) Boo Artwork - Mario Party Island Tour.png|Boo* (Feather) MTOCG Honey Queen.png|Honey Queen (Cruiser) 250px-Link_SSBU.png|Link (Cruiser) Zelda_SSBUltimate.png|Zelda* (Medium) VillagerSSB4.png|Male Villager (Medium) Girl_Villager_SSB4.png|Female Villager (Medium) Isabelle SSBU.png|Isabelle (Feather) Inkling2.png|Woomy (Medium) Inkling4.png|Ngyes (Medium) Olimar_Hey_Pikmin_(opaque_helmet).png|Olimar* (Feather) Unlockable Paratroopa New.png|Koopa Paratroopa (Feather) HammerBroNSMBU.png|Hammer Bro.* (Medium) 599px-MontymoleNSMBU.png|Monty Mole* (Feather) 480px-SSB4 Luma Artwork.png|Luma* (Feather) 180px-Lubba.png|Lubba* (Heavy) PeteySSBI.png|Petey Piranha (Heavy) KingofBoos.PNG|King Boo (Cruiser) 520px-DRYBONESBOWSER.PNG|Dry Bowser (Heavy) Babydaisy.png|Baby Daisy (Feather) Baby Rosalina.png|Baby Rosalina (Feather) Baby Wario-0.png|Baby Wario* (Feather) Baby Waluigi.png|Baby Waluigi* (Feather) MCBallyhoo.png|MC Ballyhoo* (Light) DixieKong.png|Dixie Kong* (Light) CrankyKong.png|Cranky Kong* (Medium) 150px-Funky Kong Artwork - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png|Funky Kong (Cruiser) TinyKongMSSsmall.png|Tiny Kong* (Medium) King K. Rool.png|King K. Rool* (Heavy) Egadd.png.png|Professor E. Gadd* (Feather) 250px-R.O.B.; Robot(Clear).png|R.O.B. (Heavy) 293px-Toadsworth artwork -- Super Mario Sunshine.PNG|Toadsworth* (Feather) 250px-BoomBoomSM3DL.png|Boom Boom* (Heavy) PomPomSM3DL.png|Pom Pom* (Cruiser) 543px-MarioSuperSluggersPianta.PNG|Pianta* (Cruiser) 20110718185415!MarioSuperSluggerNoki.PNG|Noki* (Feather) DKJR.png|Donkey Kong Jr. (Cruiser) NSMBULarry.png|Larry (Light) MortonNSMBU.png|Morton (Cruiser) WendyNSMBU.png|Wendy (Light) IggyNSMBU.png|Iggy (Medium) 250px-RoyNSMBU.png|Roy (Cruiser) 200px-Lemmy Koopa NSMBU-1.png|Lemmy (Feather) LudwigNSMBU.png|Ludwig (Medium) MetalMarioMK7Solo.png|Metal Mario (Heavy) C8WdzkuUQAAcMobssd.png|Pink Gold Peach (Heavy) Green Metal Luigi.png|Green Bronze Luigi* (Heavy) Bee 2 SMG.png|Bee* (Feather) Wiggler MK7.png|Wiggler (Cruiser) 190px-SMO Art - Pauline.png|Pauline* (Medium) King Bob-omb MPSR.png|King Bob-omb* (Heavy) Pit SSBUltimate.png|Pit* (Medium) Dark Pit SSBU.png|Dark Pit* (Medium) Fox SSBU.png|Fox* (Medium) Kirby SSBU.png|Kirby* (Feather) Captain Falcon SSBU.png|Captain Falcon* (Heavy) Agent8only.png|Veemo* (Medium) Agent8 Boy.png|Oomi* (Medium) Cups Nitro Cups Mushroom Cup *Luigi Circuit *Bob-omb Battlefield * * Flower Cup *Mario Circuit *Vanilla Dome * *Haunted Library Egg Cup * * * * Star Cup *Rosalina Circuit *Wario Carnival * * Special Cup *New Donk City * *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Retro Cups Shell Cup *Figure-8 Circuit (DS) *Ghost Valley (SNES) *Thwomp Ruins (MK8) *Wuhu Loop (3DS) Banana Cup *Toad's Factory (Wii) *Boo Lake (GBA) *Shroom Ridge (DS) *Wario Stadium (N64) Leaf Cup *DK Summit (Wii) *Mushroom City (GCN) *Dolphin Shoals (MK8) *Dry Dry Ruins (Wii) Shine Cup * * * * Lightning Cup *Rosalina's Ice World (3DS) *Mario Circuit 4 (SNES) *Bowser's Castle (GCN) *Rainbow Road (GBA) Items Kartmushroom.png|Mushroom (gives the player a boost) TripleMushroomMK8.png|Triple Mushroom (uses three Mushrooms) Green Shell Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Green Shell (they are better for defense than offense) TripleGreenShellsMK8.png|Triple Green Shell (uses three Green Shells) RedShell.png|Red Shell (same as their green counterparts, but target on to the nearest racer) TripleRedShellsMK8.png|Triple Red Shell (uses three Red Shells) Banana (Mario Kart Wii).png|Banana (used to set traps for other drivers) TripleBananasMK8.png|Triple Banana (uses three Bananas) FireFlowerSM3DW.png|Fire Flower (shoots infinite fireballs for 15 seconds) Fake item box.png|Fake Item Box (it looks like an Item Box, but it obviously isn't) GoldenMushroomMK8.png|Golden Mushroom (uses infinite boosts for 15 seconds) PottedPiranhaPlantMK8.png|Potted Piranha Plant (bites other drivers and coins, giving the player a boost) SuperHornMK8.png|Super Horn (emits a shockwave that destroys items and blows away other racers) BlooperMK8.png|Blooper (squirts ink on the screen) ThunderboltNoGlow.png|Thunder Bolt (shrinks and slows down all opponents that aren't invincible) SpinyShellMK8.png|Spiny Shell (targets the race leader and flips their kart in the air) StarmanSM3DW.png|Star (user becomes invincible for 15 seconds, able to knock over all opponents, destroy any item it runs over, and nullifies any off-road effect) DoubleCherry.png|Double Cherry (new) (user creates a clone: when they grab an Item Box, they get to use two of those items. The clone goes away if it or the user gets hit, or if the player falls off the track. Clones are distinguished by their transparent appearance.) 137px-IceFlowerSME.png|Ice Flower (new) (same as Fire Flower, but shoots iceballs and when racers get hit, they slow down) 457px-GoldFlower.png|Gold Flower (new) (same as Fire Flower, but when the player hits a driver, they get a coin) BoomerangFlowerSM3DW.png|Boomerang Flower (user gets three shots to throw and hit another racer with the boomerang) 640px-BulletBillMK8.png|Bullet Bill (boosts the player faster than any other item, and they follow down the track automatically. They also are invincible) 496px-Bob-ombMK8.png|Bob-omb (explodes after a restricted period of time on impact) MegaMushroomSM3DW.png|Mega Mushroom (player becomes bigger and is able to crush other racers. They are immune to most items with some exceptions being the Bullet Bill and getting struck by a Thunderbolt shrinks them back to their normal size.) 20111028000056!Lucky7-MK7.png|Lucky Seven (the items within this item are a Banana, Red Shell, Green Shell, Blooper, Mushroom, Star, and a Bob-omb that orbit their kart. The item that is directly in front of them gets used.) Game modes Adventure The main mode of Mario Kart Adventure. Wizpig has returned, and threatens the characters to race him. The player starts off in a free-roaming hub world and go to spaces to enter a track. After collecting a gold trophy in every racetrack, the player will face off Wizpig. After beating him for the first time, the player will have to collect gold Star Coins on every track to face him for the second and final time. There are five worlds and each one has an MKA token challenge. Collecting all MKA tokens in a track will reward the player with a coin. Collecting all coins in a world will open a cup in the Treasure Valley. Each world has one Green Coin challenge. After collecting every treasure and gold Star Coin, the player will get to race off against Wizpig for the second and final time. Grand Prix Sixteen drivers race in four tracks in one cup. The drivers' ranks are determined by points. The closer the driver is to first, the more points they will win. There are three trophy ranks; bronze being 3rd, silver being 2nd, and gold being 1st. The Nitro Cups consists of the Mushroom, Flower, Egg, Star, and Special Cups, while the Retro Cups are made up of the Shell, Banana, Leaf, Shine and Lightning Cup. Time Trials The player races thorough one track in the fastest time they can by themselves without and computer-controlled opponents. The player starts out with a Triple Mushroom. It has the option to race against a "ghost"; the recording of a player's driving performance. Ghosts appear as semi-transparent and behave exactly as players who used them. VS. Race using custom rules. Battle The objective is to defeat other players. There are two sub-modes; Balloon Battle and Coin Runners. Trivia Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Rated G Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games